


When She Met Her

by MariaMagica



Series: When in Time [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: Jaehee had never believed in Christmas miracles up till now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place after Seven’s route. V survived getting shot, Rika is taken care of by specialists in her own home and Saeran, with the help of a therapist, is doing well.

Jaehee Kang stood in front of the wall-sized mirror inside of a luxurious marble bathroom, staring at her complexion. The annual RFA Christmas party was about to kick off and all she wanted to do was to go home and crawl into her bed. Her fingers traced the lines of her face. She swore the bags under her eyes had bags.

She wanted to feel excited, truly she did. The lobby looked fantastic, decorated with elegant looking garlands and fairy lights and all in the same red and silver colors. There was a luxurious buffet table with all kinds of cheeses possible with complimentary handheld crackers and other delicacies. They had a bar that served various types of well-aged wines and even a few beers which she knew a certain actor would appreciate. A few hostesses were ready at the front door to receive their guests with the brightest smile. The entire RFA would be there, dressed in their best to entertain them all.

It was Christmas for the elite. Her boss had networked quite a bit and found a few sponsors that were willing to cover the costs and as such, they were able to spend more. Unfortunately it meant more work for her. The last days have been filled with nothing but checking the guest lists, making the name badges, handling last minute phone calls from said sponsors with questions they could easily check on the website, dealing with last minute emails containing the oddest requests… On top of that, she had to take care of Mr. Han’s cat.

No one deserved sleep more than her.

Putting on some more foundation to hide the darkness under her eyes, she steeled herself to go out and put on her business face. She could do it. She’s done it before and she’ll do it again. As she put all her things inside her bag and left the bathroom, she wondered at what point she felt like her passion for her job had left her mind. She reminded herself not to drink wine or champagne tonight, lest she’d get sick from exhaustion and alcohol.

 

“I trust Elizabeth 3rd is at my house?” Not even a greeting from Jumin, she sighed.

“Yes, your maids are taking care of her as we speak.” This seemed to please him as he patted non-existent dust off his suit. The guests were trickling in and she could see MC and Saeyoung in the corner of her eye, putting on their brightest smiles as they told the guests about their fantastic cheese buffet. Poor or rich, free food was always a big hit. Yoosung and Saeran were standing a bit further behind them, Yoosung looking like he was excitedly explaining something to the more sober looking Choi twin. Most likely, he was telling him about past Christmas parties. Even more likely, the one where all the lights went out and Saeyoung nearly set himself on fire by putting candles everywhere. V rarely attended their parties anymore, preferring to stay out of crowds as much as possible nowadays.

“Hey you two!” Zen’s cheerful voice cut through her thoughts and lifted her spirits as the actor patted Jumin’s shoulder. The executive straightened his black tie. “Hyun, you’re late.”

“I know, I know, calm down trust fund. The director insisted that we retry the death scene over and over.” The albino man winked and tugged on Jumin’s tie, loosening it. A spark of mischief in his eyes. “Stop it.” Jumin hissed but without any real sense of threat behind it, looking a little embarrassed. Zen tried to loosen it again, Jumin slapping his hand away, the red in his cheeks darkening. 

Oh great, they were flirting already. Jaehee would have found it cute if it wasn’t her boss of all people Zen was toying with. While she was desperate to ask about the scene Zen had to rehearse, her thoughts were interrupted when an elderly looking man and a young blonde woman with straight hair reaching to her shoulders approached them. All three of them changed their stance from casual to professional - being in the business is just like acting, she mused. The man shook Jumin’s hand a bit too eagerly and introduced himself with a flourish.

“...And this is my daughter, Nara Soong.” He gentle pushed her forward by her arm so she could shake Jumin’s hand, the woman looking extremely uncomfortable.

Ah, Mr. Soong. CEO of the upcoming popular BuckStar Coffee chain. She had hoped to talk to him at some point, if only for the love of coffee they shared. Maybe he could give her some pointers on brewing unique coffees, something she enjoyed doing in what little spare time she had. She wasn’t aware that he had a daughter however. As she quickly traversed the list in her hand, it became clear he hadn’t signed her up. No matter.

It became increasingly clear Mr. Soong was trying to hook his daughter up with Jumin. He wouldn’t stop talking about her accomplishments and putting out really unsubtle hints about what a great wife she would be. Jumin kept fidgeting with his tie and looking around in case any other important guest might need to talk to him, if only to get away from the coffee executive. Miss Soong wasn’t doing any better, having crossed her arms defensively and looking cross at her dad. Zen came across as charming as always without any strong expressions on his face about the awkward situation. She knew there was a reason Zen was her favorite actor.

She excused herself and headed towards the podium. It wasn’t going to set itself up and she was glad to have an reason to leave.

 

The last microphone had been placed and tested upon the wide table successfully when suddenly she felt someone behind her fall to the floor with a soft thump. Shocked and ready with her phone, she quickly turned – had one of the guests consumed too much wine and passed out? To her utmost surprise, it was the woman from before. Her long blue dress was hunched up to her upper legs as she tried to keep her whole body underneath the table and behind the large cloth draped over it. She kept peeking above it and Jaehee couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Erm… Miss Soong?”

“Ssshhh!!” The woman motioned erratically to silence her, ducking her head under the table. “I’m trying to avoid my dad. He’s constantly trying to match me up with that terribly dull looking man and I just want to drink my wine in peace.” Only then Jaehee noticed she was holding a glass of wine in her hand on the floor. White wine, she noted.

She chuckled. “Ah, you mean Mr. Jumin Han?”

The lady of around her age looked at her with bright eyes. Her dress brought them out well. “You know him?”

“He’s my boss.” The coffee heiress went bright red, eyes growing impossibly large.

“Oh shit, sorry. Oh crap I shouldn’t have sworn. I mean-! Argh! Just, just sorry-“ She stumbled upon her apologies as Jaehee knelt next to her on the wooden podium. There was something absolutely adorable about her. A warm feeling bubbled up inside her chest and she wasn’t sure why.

“Miss Soong,” She held out her hand and the blonde took it without hesitation. It made her hand tingle when she got up and let go.

“Nara. Please call me Nara.”

“Nara. You can’t hide here. Come, I’ll lead you to the wardrobe, you’ll be safe from certain family members.”

The smile she got was more dazzling than any of the lights in the entire lobby.

 

Somehow she ended up staying with Nara in the wardrobe, sitting at a small round table hidden behind the rows of hanging jackets and bags. The hostesses were busy in the lobby, grateful even that someone could watch the coats for them, so they had the room for themselves. She had taken her glasses off, an accessory that she felt comfortable removing near her. A bottle of water in her hand and her phone on the table in case she was needed as conversation flowed easily between the two of them. The CEO’s daughter was lively and full of spirit, making Jaehee feel better than she had all evening. She had attempted to talk about Zen but seeing as her companion had barely heard of him, she opted to talk about coffee instead.

“Wow Jaehee, I didn’t know you knew so much about coffee! I’m positive you know more than me.” Jaehee made a note to mention this compliment to the rest of the RFA. 

“I’m sure you know more, after all, you’re to inherit the entire BuckStar chain, no?” At that moment, Nara looked extremely upset and cast her eyes to the ground. No no no, had she been too careless with her comment? It was her fault, she should have been more professional. She was about to give an apology and stand up from the table when Nara looked her directly in the eyes, grounding her.

“My older brother will inherit the chain. He’s completed two masters and one bachelors, plus he’s got a wall absolutely filled with every diploma he’s earned in his life.” Her eyes were sad. It was hurting Jaehee.

“I’ve failed two college educations. I love coffee but my dad won’t even let me see behind the scenes. In his eyes, I’m a failure. I’m better off getting hitched to some rich dude so I don’t shame the family name.” She was trying her hardest not to look upset, she noticed. She was fidgeting with her fingers. Jaehee wanted to hold her hand and comfort her.

“You shouldn’t let your father dictate your life like that. You have nothing to prove to him. Don’t give up all you have just for him.” Somehow, she felt the advice was a bit hollow seeing as she didn’t live up to it. Yet it seemed to lift her newfound friend up, the light returning in her eyes.

_She wanted to see it all the time._

“Easy for you to say. You’re living the dream, being the amazing and beautiful assistant to a high end executive in a large company.” Jaehee didn’t know why the compliment made her flutter. She was just being nice!

“Actually this isn’t my dream. I honestly don’t know what my dream should be… I don’t feel like I’m qualified to do anything else.” God, this was embarrassing. What was she doing?

“BULLSHIT!” Nara had slammed her hand so hard on the wooden table Jaehee jumped. Thank goodness for the loud music in the lobby. “You know so much Jaehee, I have no doubt that you can do anything in the world!”

Jaehee licked her lips, pondering, trying to look anywhere but at the heiress and failing. Nara grinned at her. “I bet you could do something spectacular with coffee.” Her enthusiasm reminded her a bit of Yoosung but with an air of determination, as if whatever she said would happen. How was it possible that one with such little confidence in themselves could inspire the same feeling in her?

Something in the back of her mind sparked. It was a feeling she hadn’t felt for a long time. Was it… ambition? She had eyed that café with the ‘For Sale’ on her way to the party. Perhaps…

“And what is your dream?”

“To be happy.”

 

An hour later, it was time for the speeches to begin. Her phone was void of any messages from her boss, something that was more common now that Zen took it upon himself to help/bother the CEO at parties instead. She had to remember to thank him somehow for that. Nara had helped herself to another glass of wine or ‘liquid courage’ as she called it. The naming worried Jaehee a little.

The two of them had barely walked into the lobby when an angry looking man confronted them. He didn’t even notice Jaehee there, the fire in his eyes directed at Nara. Looking over, the entire RFA was now standing near the podium. She saw Jumin attempt to murder the coffee CEO with his gaze, an apologetic looking Zen looking her way and Saeyoung signaling for her to run. The rest looked a bit awkward and Jaehee knew that Mr. Soong must have been bothering them up to this point in time.

“There you are! Where have you been?! Mr. Han has been surrounded by no one but his friends all evening and you weren’t there! Come on, it might not be too late!” He grabbed Nara by the arm which she instantly wrestled out of her father’s hand.

“Dad, enough! I have had enough!” The commotion was gathering the interest of the guests around them.

“Nara, keep your voice down!” The older man attempted some sort of shout-whisper, trying to calm Nara down.

“No!” Jaehee saw her take a deep breath, her fists balled up tight. “I know I haven’t achieved anything but that doesn’t give you the right to control me. Don’t make me do this! _Please…_ Please leave me alone!”

More guests were looking their way now, not sure what to make of the whole scene. Jaehee could hear a few of them wonder if that girl was being bothered by that creepy old man and if someone should call a security guard. Jumin and Saeyoung were now making their way over to them, concerned. Mr. Soong was absolutely mortified. He attempted to say something but was only able to stutter a bit before he turned around and left in a hurry. The whole lobby broke out in murmurs, the gossip mill always turning.

“Nara…” The assistant didn’t really know what to say. Nara turned to her, eyes holding back tears but a smile that reached her eyes.

“Well, that’s bound to get me disowned for sure!” Laughing off her problems and masking her fear. It was only now she realized how similar she was to Saeyoung.

“God, I’m so sorry-“

“No, don’t be. This was bound to happen.” She eyed the C&R executive and former hacker now standing next to them and nodded politely. “I apologize for my father, Mr. Han.”

“And I must apologize to you, Ms. Soong, in case I have gotten your hopes up – I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever.”

The now ex-coffee heiress giggled. “Don’t worry, you aren’t the right gender for my tastes.” The men’s eyebrows shot up simultaneously and Jaehee’s cheeks burned.

Nara sighed and gave the three of them an apologetic look. “Well, I’m off. I think I need to do some packing tonight.”

“Will you be alright?” She couldn’t help but feel guilty putting a guest in this situation, even though she had no control over it. She was a guest still and her responsibility…

“Don’t worry, I have a friend I can stay with. You have my number right? Message me and keep me updated, okay?” She winked at her and waved her goodbye. Jaehee was sure she was now responsible for heating up the Earth.  
Saeyoung had been surprisingly quiet up till now. For a moment she thought he had found his professionalism but as she faced him, his face looked like he had found the hidden paradise of Honey Buddha Chips and cats.

“Marry her.”

“Saeyoung!!”

Jumin rolled his eyes. The speeches were already late.

 

Jaehee Kang stood in front of a small mirror that had a chip in the corner. The bathroom was small with only two toilet stalls and everything was plastic. Still it looked clean. She still had dark moons under her eyes but there was a clear difference. Her hair had grown rather long but she felt lighter with it. The UV lamp made her look sickly pale but she felt healthier. She fiddled around with the foundation in her hand before placing it back into her purse.

The door opened and she looked at the woman who stood in between her and the café she now owned. It was a vision that excited and terrified her all at once. It was the result of a risky choice she made, one which she knew could lead to her downfall. Yet she wanted nothing else right now.

“Hey babe, ready to open the store?” Nara looked even more adorable wearing her cookie-print apron upon a simple blouse and jeans. Jaehee blushed like a schoolgirl on her first day.

“I will never get used to you calling me that.” She laughed and kissed Jaehee on the cheek as they walked out. The sky outside was filled with gray clouds that threatened to spill at any moment. People outside walked about with black raincoats and dull looking umbrellas. At the front door she saw the whole RFA waving at them ready to go in, holding gifts and shivering from the cold.

It was a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope I was able to do Jaehee's character justice (she deserves it!). Conversations are my weakness but I just gotta practice practice practice. Please let me know if anything doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes!


End file.
